Bottles, cups and other tall objects which may be transported and used in a motor vehicle come in various sizes and geometries. This document relates to a new and improved cup holder that is adjustable so as to hold taller drink cups, drink bottles and the like in a stable manner for any foreseeable operating conditions of the motor vehicle. When adjusted, the cup holder holds tall drink cups, bottles and the like in a more stable manner thereby eliminating potential distraction of the driver and reducing and in many instances substantially eliminating any spill risk.